rEbOunD
by PDAceLover
Summary: he married Orihime's best friend to spite her...Yet three years of disappearance and Ulquiorra is determined to find her before it becomes too late.


Summary: They did not marry out of love. He simply married her because she was the shadow of her best friend, of the woman he truly loved. Three years later, he would finally make a move to find his missing wife.

Notes: I know I really haven't finished with One More Chance and I do apologize coz I lost my files on it and once that happens, it takes quite a long time before I could focus on it once more. In the meantime, I made a few revisions to Heaven Sent and thus came up with this.

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach and the characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>The woman was smiling widely as she stood at the wide area. Beside her stood one little girl – five years old - , curiously looking at the photos in front of her before looking up at her. "Mom, who are they?" she asked in wonder, her small finger pointing at the photograph of a particular woman.<p>

Said woman smiled and looked down at her. How many years had it been? Ah…ten years ago was it? A wistful smile curved her lips and she glanced at the photo. Memories rushed back so vividly into her mind as she now held the child's hand and led the way towards the waiting car.

"The woman there…her name is Rukia…"

* * *

><p>The residents of the dormitory rushed out from their respective rooms upon hearing the chimes ringing, indicating that today is the time of the month when their landlord would be visiting them, checking on the house and the boarders as well.<p>

His name was Urahara. Kisuke Urahara, a weird guy who runs a small shop while at the same time running the dormitory where the residents are students.

"It's too early for his usual visit," one guy complained as he yawned while walking beside his friends, letting the others rushed out in a hurry.

"You know the man, he is unpredictable at times," was the bored reply of another as he scratched his head in mannerism.

"Oh well…yeah."

Upon reaching the patio, they were kinda curious as to why there seemed to be a little bit of a commotion while the girls gathered together.

"Oh, Nel, what's happening? Is this some kind of a welcoming for the man?" Grimmjaw asked his girlfriend and approached her, leaving Ulquiorra and Ichigo a few steps away.

Nel, turned to them and smiled reluctantly before pointing her finger towards Urahara's direction. Ulquiorra tilted his head a little to have a glance at it before raising his brow.

There stood in the doorway, Urahara, wearing a serious look – not the goofy one- as he held a small girl in his arms.

"What's this, another stray puppy?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Nel, quick, boil some hot water. We need to tend to her wounds," Urahara ignored Ichigo for the moment as he barked some orders to the group. "Kurosaki, I'll have you know, that using that term is not good to the ears."

With that said, he gave a furtive glance towards the quiet guy who was merely leaning on the wall, watching how everyone panicked over the unexpected guest who came along with Urahara. Ulquiorra gave no reaction at all while studying the unconscious girl.

"What's her name? Who is she?" Tatsuki asked while holding a small basin containing the hot water. Momo came out with a towel.

Urahara took a seat as Orihime took care of everything and decided to clean the girl's face. "Just someone who needed help. For now, she'll be staying here. Her name is Rukia."

_His car curbed to the left when he spotted someone in the middle of the road, waving her hands in frenzy. What took his attention first was the fact that the girl was a mess, her clothes were already worn out. Immediately, he stopped the car and stepped down in time to catch the her as she was about to fall down. _

_Her eyes were full of terror and her body was trembling hard. In a voice that sounded afraid, she spoke. "H-Help me…p-please…t-take me away from here."_

"_Hey, hang on, young lady…what happened to you? Your name? why are you in such a mess?" _

_It was obvious she was fighting off her consciousness. "R-Rukia…" and things went black for her._

"So that's basically what happened as I made my way here." There is something about her that bugged the old man but he was not sure what it was and so he kept it to himself.

"It's terrible…what do you think must have happened to her?" Nel said worriedly while trying not to gasp at the wounds covering the girl's arms. She then stood up and whirled. "I need someone to carry her to one of the vacant rooms. I need to check on her."

"Why?" Ichigo asked beside the buxom's boyfriend who was busy reading.

"Just do as she says, Kurosaki," Grimmjaw spoke, without looking at the orange head.

Said guy turned to him with his scowl, ready to growl at having been ordered around by him. "You can't order me around, Jaggerjaques!"

The guy took his eyes off the book and gave the orange head a bored look. "I am not ordering you around. My girlfriend is asking you to carry her to the spare room so they can clean her up."

A vein popped out of his head. "She did not specifically order me, ahou. Besides, you should be the one doing it because you are her girlfriend."

Ishida tapped his fingers on the table as he watched the two bickering over something so trivial. "I wonder why the two always fight. They're just like oil and water," he mumbled more to himself. He yawned. "Oi, why don't you just carry her so things will finally get back to normal. Seeing you both fighting so early in the morning is damn annoying."

Two pairs of eyes glared at him but the blue-haired certainly did not mind it at all. Urahara sighed in exasperation. None of the guys had the slightest urge to even lend some hand. Oh well, they have all been used to the bossy attitude of the boys but sometimes it can get into the nerve.

Lucky for Urahara, he had someone he could at least trust to not act so childishly. He turned to where Ulquiorra was leaning and found the boy already walking away, certainly feeling bored at the usual scene that greeted him every morning. Luckily, Renji, Toshirou, Momo, Isane and Chad were on some places outside the district, completing their internship. If not, it would be so troublesome to have them all bicker to one another. Ikakku and Yumichika had already been out so early, not affording to be late in their part time job.

Urahara sighed once again. "Ulquiorra!" he called the quiet man before he could be out of his sight. Said guy slightly tilted his head and stared at him with that unnerving pair of eyes – eyes that could look so deep into you.

"What?" he asked tonelessly.

"Since you're at it, why don't you carry the girl to the room next to yours? That's the only vacant room, right?" he suggested slyly. Ah, it had been four years ago since the boy came to live in the dorm. He was not the kind of person you would easily like.

He was rude, quiet, and anti-social. He kept things to himself.

But Urahara had already had him investigated before he invited him to live with them and so the young man took the offer without any word of thanks at all. But gradually, he started to talk with others and became friends with the guys, the closest being Grimmjaw and Ichigo. And he certainly know that among the female in the house, Orihime holds a special spot in his heart.

Not only that, he had earned a reputation in school and became the constant leading man in everything he does.

Without any word, Ulquiorra shuffled back to the living room and carried the girl without difficulty while the other guys continued bickering to one another. Urahara stood up as well and followed him since he also has to talk to him anyway.

He had already appointed Ulquiorra as the man in the house since he looked the most responsible aside from Toshirou and Chad.

His eyes caught sight of Ichigo and remembered what the young man had said. A strayed puppy huh? A wry smile curved his lips. Truth is, most of the students who live in his dormitory are just like how Ichigo described them.

Strayed puppy.

Just a nobody he had picked in the streets. Students with no clear background. Young people whom he secretly trains at a young age, preparing them for a dangerous life. Inside him, he knew it was cruel to have these children grow up into skilled assassins but that is his job. To find and train young people like them. Their masks in front of other people are but necessary for such an undercover life.

Ulquiorra is no exception to that yet he is still shrouded by mystery – something that had always puzzled the older man. He remained in the hallway and waited for him to come out just as Orihime and Neliel went inside the room.

"The house is fine as you can see," Ulquiorra spoke first the moment he stepped foot outside the room, his fingers were jammed in his pocket as he leaned on the wall.

He smiled. "As expected from you and Toshirou. You kept everything in order," he complimented before glancing at the nearby room. "I have a feeling her life is in danger."

"You want to get involve without thinking of the possible consequences. Don't you think that's rather extreme? Why not just report her to the police?" Ulquiorra suggested but Urahara shook his head.

"I don't know but I think…she just needs to stay here for a while…I always trust my intuition, boy, and I have a feeling this one is not from around this area."

"You have a penchant for stray puppies like me huh?" Ulquiorra muttered in a voice devoid of any emotions – something which still unnerved most of the people who met him.

"It sure stuck on you huh?" he said with a chuckle. "Mah, maybe I do…anyway, I'm placing her in your care Ulquiorra."

Said guy merely stared at the blond man with his emotionless face. "What's in it for her if she stays here? She'll only be a bother. Everyone is earning a living to pay your rent and we certainly could not provide for her." Everyone is living cautiously. Why would Urahara send another stray?

He chuckled again before turning on his heels, knowing that the young man could not refuse anyway. "I'll come back next month and I'll see what I've got about her. Anyway, food is not a problem here, right? When she wakes up, ask her what happened…ask her where she came from and all…then call me…"

The bright light that seemed to pierce through the curtain blinded her as she woke up to find herself on an unfamiliar room. She blinked. Where is she? This certainly is not like the place she had just come from. Feeling weak and a bit groggy, she still forced herself to stand up only to find herself in a night gown.

"Where am I?" she muttered, her one hand running over her throat. She needed water. She felt so hungry and thirsty. Moving a step away from the bed, she heard the click from the door and fear immediately gripped her as she panicked and tried to look for somewhere to hide.

"Oh? I'm glad you're awake," a warm voice spoke from the door as a certain beauty with unusual blue-green hair appeared, her hands holding a basin. "Please don't force yourself miss. You should stay on bed."

"Where…am I?" she asked in whisper.

"I'm Neliel," she introduced before placing the basin on the nearby table. "You're in a dormitory. Please go back to bed and take a rest. It would probably take time for your wounds to heal but I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

"I…must get away from here," she spoke and sat on the bed.

"Why?"

"I just have to get away," she insisted. "I'm thankful for your help but please, I would appreciate it more if you would let me out of this dorm. I have to get away."

Neliel could recognize the panic in her voice but chose to remain calm about it. The girl is in near hysteria. "Calm down Rukia. No one is going to hurt you here."

Surprised, her amethyst eyes merely stared at Nel who remained standing. "Y-You – how did y-you know my name?"

"Urahara brought you here. He owns this dorm. He was the one who found you before you passed out in the middle of the road."

"P-Passed out?"

Nel nodded. "Yes…don't you remember? You told him your name and asked his help."

Confused, Rukia held her head. "W-Why do I need his help?"

Now, her question got Neliel confused as well. "I don't know…but you seem to be in trouble…what are you running away from, Rukia?"

Her head felt heavy…what is she running away from? She blinked and stared at Neliel with confusion which is returned by the latter.

"I-I don't know…I-I just had the feeling that I have to run away from something or someone. I don't know," she said while shaking her head. What indeed is she running away from? Did she do something wrong? Why was she asking a stranger's help?

Neliel wanted to inquire but chose to keep quiet. "I don't know either. Anyway, you have to rest okay? I'll bring you some soup. Tatsuki was able to cook some."

When she was on the door, Rukia stood up as the rush of blood made her sway a little. "W-Wait…how do I get out of here?"

"I'll tell you once you get well," Neliel just said before closing the door behind her. Rukia was left confused. There is something she knew is missing. Something in her memory. What is it that terrifies her? And besides…

Who is she?

She just knew her name but she has no clue about herself.

Still feeling dizzy, she made her way outside and found herself in the porch. Where is the way out? She has to get away. She's not sure if she could trust the people here no matter how kind Neliel seemed. She heard some laughter from the right corner of the porch so she decided to take the left.

She can't wait to get well before getting out of this place.

"A girl in that condition should remain in her bed," a cold voice startled her and her body easily trembled. What is wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so afraid just from a cold voice?

"Where are you going, missy? That ain't the way outside," another male voice joined in and she slowly turned around to find a good-looking man wearing an eyeglass and a redhead. Her feet were already moving backwards while she continued staring at them, her fear being kept at bay.

"We ain't gonna hurt you, ya' know," the redhead spoke with a frown. "Ya' should go back to your room and wait for your food there. You're in no condition to walk around."

"I – "

Why won't her body stop trembling? What happened to her before? "The name is Renji. Abarai Renji. You were brought here two days ago and remained unconscious for those days."

The other guy adjusted his glasses. "Now come on…don't be stubborn. Besides, if you want to get out from here already, you have to talk to the one in charge though I'm telling you, you have no luck at all."

"What happened to me?" she blurted out in confusion while holding her head. Why is she so afraid? Why is she running away from something she does not even know?

The two shared a look before Ishida spoke. "You…don't know what happened to you?" he asked carefully and she nodded, her eyes screwed shut.

"And…who am I?"

The question startled the two and they stared at her. "Shouldn't you be the one answering that?" another voice joined from behind her and the sudden intrusion caused Rukia to scream suddenly making Renji and Ishida panic while the one who just came stared at her in irritation while leaning on the wall.

"Would you calm down?" he said with a bite in his tone. "It's not like we are going to do you some harm."

"Ulquiorra, be nice to her," Renji said, his eyes communicating with the green-eyed. "She – "

"Go back to your room, girl," he ordered tersely before turning on his heel. "And don't try leaving the place without my permission."

With that said, he entered his room leaving Renji and Ishida amused for a moment. "That Ulquiorra sure could boss around," Renji said, chuckling to himself. He then turned to Rukia who was stunned at the indifference from the green-eyed. "Say, Rukia, why don't you go back to your room? Nel would be bringing your food."

She was not aware they had already led her back to her room.

Nel was busy preparing the food while trying to replay the talk she had with Rukia as well as remembering the scars she saw in her body. She knew the scars would heal but somehow it got her curious how Rukia got it.

"You look unsettled. What's with you?" the cold voice of Hitsugaya Toshirou startled her as the young man actually entered the kitchen, ready to serve himself a cup of coffee.

"N-Nothing," she stammered making the young man look at her before shrugging his shoulders off.

"How's the guest of the house?" he asked casually.

Nel sighed. The students living in the same house have a unique relationship with each other. Perhaps because most had found the comfort of having someone to call a family so everyone had bonded together and were open to one another. Well, except Ulquiorra of course. But from what Neliel had observed, he can open up a little in front of Orihime.

"She had just woken up when I entered her room a while ago," she answered while busy chopping some carrot. "She looked confused and afraid."

"Judging from the wounds you described, perhaps she's suffering from a trauma," he commented. Him, Momo, Isane and Renji were all taking up medical courses.

Nel shook her head. "The problem is…she does not seem to know what happened to her."

Silence as Toshirou pondered on it. Grimmjaw and Ichigo entered the kitchen as the former gave his girlfriend a grin. "Oh? It's too early for you to cook dinner. What's up?"

"Food for Rukia," she answered simply.

Pulling one chair, Ichigo sat down. "She's awake huh?"

"Yes."

"And what? Did she tell you anything?" he asked curiously.

Nel shook her head. "You don't expect me to just go there and inquire about what happened, do you? She just woke up feeling a bit weak and so I decided to cook something for her to fill her stomach."

Grimmjaw who was about to chew on something, stopped and studied her. Nel had always been a calm person, rarely displaying any sign of worry but somehow she looked unsettled. "You alright?" he finally asked.

"Yes," she answered without looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the carrot so she was surprised when an arm wrapped around her and found Grimmjaw smiling at her, not smirking like he usually does.

"You're worried about her," he pointed out.

Sighing to herself, she slowly nodded. "I don't know but somehow, she needed help. She does not know what happened to her."

"And she does not know who she was," Ulquiorra appeared on the doorway, his back on the doorjamb, his hands on his pocket.

"But she was able to tell Urahara her name," Ichigo pointed out, finding something puzzling.

Toshirou, who had been quiet the whole time the two entered the kitchen, spoke up. "This is my theory. She knew her name but forgot who she was and what happened. The trauma must have been very great to have forced her to forget all of it including her identity. Selective amnesia. She does not want to remember it."

"Then what's the point asking herself what happened?" Ulquiorra pulled one chair and sat down.

"As I have said, she chose to forget about all of it and thus made her believe that she does not know. Perhaps she does not remember already but in her subconscious, she knew. She's merely finding answers."

"You mean, even if it is selective amnesia, it could be a forced one?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. The best to do now is not to force her to remember what happened. Let her recall it on her own."

There was a little bit of silence before they heard the ring from the phone and not a few minutes later, Ikakku shouted from the living room. "Oi! Ulquiorra! A talk with Urahara!"

The five sighed. How could they forget that Urahara loved to use the phone when calling them and not using their own mobile? Ulquiorra stood up and walked away without any word making Grimmjaw shake his head.

"That guy never changed one bit. He seriously needed to at least become someone likeable," he muttered but the three knew that he was just worried over his friend's reclusion.

Ikakku handed the receiver to the green-eyed before running back outside where he was busy training with kendo along with Yumichika. "What?" he asked brusquely making Urahara chuckle from the end of the line.

"That's not a good way to greet your landlord, boy," the old man spoke.

"Whatever."

"How's she? Did she wake up already?"

"Ah."

Urahara sighed in what sounded like relief before continuing. "I've found something. The day I found her – a man was dead a few kilometers from the road."

"You mean she killed him," it was a statement and not a question anymore.

There was silence once again. "Probably. But whatever happens, just look after her okay?"

"You don't usually take in anyone no matter if they were strayed puppies without a benefit. What is it for you now if you keep her?" he asked harshly.

Urahara coughed. "How rude," he complained. "Your tongue is really just as sharp as your eyes boy but I will pretend I did not hear that."

"What's in it for you?" he repeated. "With the possibility that she is a suspect to a crime, you realize the danger it might pose to us here who are living cautiously."

Urahara's lips cracked into a smile. Heh, no matter how rude the guy is, deep inside, he cared for the others living in the house as if they were his family.

"The man found dead…is a noble. Kaien Shiba I think."

* * *

><p>The woman stared at the child and shook her head as she recalled how Rukia had come into their lives. Still, the real story between Ulquiorra, Rukia and Orihime had started on that day three years ago when Orihime had chosen to compromise her mission and decided to marry the man she was appointed to kill.<p>

Left betrayed and devastated, Ulquiorra had done the only thing that would spite her and offered Rukia marriage. An empty marriage. A marriage not full of love but simply treated as part of a mission, one that could end easily if decided upon. A marriage that broke her heart. A marriage that Rukia would not have been able to salvage.

"Mom? Is she someone important?"

"You will love her, if only you met her," a male voice said as Grimmjaw appeared in front of his wife and glanced at the photograph before looking away. "I know I would find you back here," he said as he looked around the mansion where they all grew up, where they learned to survive and to depend on each other. It looked desolated now. No one lived here anymore. After finishing college, each one of them who lived here had chosen a different path while remaining undercover for Urahara.

"This place is very special for me," Neliel said and glanced down at her daughter. "I thought I should come visit it while we were in town. No one managed it anymore."

"Tch. The one who was supposed to had disappeared," he said gruffly. "Besides, what's the use taking care of this place when the one man who owned it died three years ago." He bent down and picked up his daughter, lifted her up on his shoulder and started walking away from the house. Neliel looked back at the place once more as the tear escaped her eye.

Three years ago, on Christmas Eve, Urahara was killed and until now, the killer is unknown. Rukia vanished on the crime scene and Ulquiorra took five months later before he too had suddenly been gone. But there is one thing Neliel and the others are very sure of, Rukia could be dead by now. And for Orihime…she's helping them find the two.

Urahara had chosen to celebrate Christmas with them but not in the dorm. Instead, he invited them all to join him in Marseilles where he had just finished his business with a particular friend. But all of them were unprepared for what happened there. And before they knew it, they were all marked and now they are living a life on the run, no permanent place to stay into.

Yes. It started three years ago, in Marseilles, during the the holiday.


End file.
